


Brother

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little mindless flirting, Archangel!Reader, Brother-Sister Relationship, Brothers, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Maybe Eventual Relationship, Other, The Cage, Undetermined Romantic Pairing, brother-sister bonding, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: You are the first Archangel god created. One of the most powerful beings in existence but you left heaven to pursue a human life, but when you finally decide you want your family back, it's to late for some of them. Will the Winchesters allow you to release Lucifer and Michael from the Cage?





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote when I was bored. One-Shot fluff I decided to write as a practice for possibly more, so you all don't have to wait for chapter updates of my other stories. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from supernatural.

You stood on top of a tall building, casually leaning on the ledge. The sun was just beginning to rise and birds flew by you towards the south. You sighed softly and ran a hand through your hair. The simplicity of human life is what you were giving up by doing this. Thinking about all that you had given up in your past for this just seemed juvenile now. You missed your family, even if they were far from perfect. It was your fault they were the way there were now. Lucifer falling and being locked away, Michael becoming daddy's perfect soldier, Gabriel fleeing. You were their peace maker and the moment you left everything became caos. God created you first to be the one to keep order over your brothers and sisters. That’s what you did for a very long time, handling everyone else's problems and needs before your own. It’s why you left, you hated their constant fighting and wanted more. You wanted to live on earth with the humans. Now though, now you just wanted to take it all back. Raphael and Gabriel were dead, along with countless others. Michael and Lucifer were trapped in the cage. You let your family down for your own selfish needs.

You let out a deep breath and held your hand out to feel the breeze. Autumn was by far your favorite season your father created. Not that you enjoyed watching things die, but you loved seeing the colors change around you when you stood for long periods of time in the forests. The scents of the autumn air were crisp and filled with warmth even when it chilled the earth.

Suddenly the atmosphere around you changed and a sound of wings could be heard behind you.

You smiled to yourself slightly. “You know, sneaking up on people while on a roof isn’t smart. Could’ve made me fall,” you spoke to the stranger, knowing full well it was an angel. You knew the moment you let yourself be seen by heaven again that someone would come looking for you. Even if it wasn’t the other archangels, you welcomed any contact from home you could get.

“We both know full well you wouldn’t have fallen,” a deep voice responded to you before moving to the ledge next to you.

When the angel stood next to you, you gave them a side glance to see who it was. “Castiel, should have figured you would be the one to fetch me,” you said before looking back at the sunrise.

“You have been gone a long time (Y/N),” he turned to face you. “A lot has happened in your absence.”

You nodded standing up straight. His vessel was handsome, at least with all your years on earth you thought so. He stood taller than your own but it didn’t really mean much. You were the oldest angel, you had larger wings and a larger true form. You could smite him without even blinking if you wanted to. “I know,” you stretched your arms out. “I may have been hiding for a long time but I follow everything that has happened.”

“If that is the case, why have you waited until now to show yourself?” he tilted his head in question.

You shrugged. “Figured my absence has caused enough problems for heaven,” you said as you stepped up onto the ledge and began walking towards the corner of the building.

“Perhaps,” he said as he followed you. “Why are you walking on the edge like that?”

Shrugging again you sat down on the corner, your legs hanging down on either side of it. “Why not? I can’t die if I fell, my vessel has long been empty of a human soul. Besides if I fell, all I would need to do is imagine myself somewhere else. Isn’t my first time, plus 15 story buildings are child's play.”

“I see,” he moved to look over the edge and then looked back at you. “You have changed.”

“So have you,” you said as you turned your head to look back at him. “I’ve heard that you even fell for the humans.”

“That is true, though God has given me back all of my angelic grace since then.”

“Also heard you helped out the Winchester boys stop Luci and Michael,” you leaned forward slightly to watch the figures walking on the street below.

“Yes,” he answered back shortly, almost afraid of what you might do in retaliation to locking away your brothers.

“Good.”

“Pardon,” he was shocked by your response.

“They were acting like children,” you shrugged before standing up again, stepping down from the ledge in front of him. “I left and they acted out. Even the big bad archangels need someone to look to Castiel.”

He furrowed his brow and nodded, he understood but at the same time he was confused. “You are not angry?”

“Of course I’m mad,” you walked past him towards the other end of the building. “I was supposed to be looking after them but I got selfish, I wanted more. So, I ran and left heaven in the hands of our father, only to find out later he abandoned everyone too. Now, the brothers I helped care for, the brothers I was sworn to protect are either dead or locked away,” you turned back to face Castiel. “I know you were the one to kill Raphael,” you saw his posture change instantly at that. “I am not angry at you, I am only angry at them. Our job was to protect each other and the humans, but they turned their backs on one another and fathers creation,” you walked back over to him and placed your hand on his bicep. “I admire you Castiel, you stood up for your beliefs and learned free will. You continued to protect the innocent and the people you cared for.”

He looked taken aback by your compliment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you smiled up at him. “Now, I need your help.”

“Of course,” he looked down at you with a serious expression.

“I’m going to release Lucifer,” you raised your eyebrow at him when his face flushed.

“That would be a very unwise choice,” he said sternly.

“Yeah well, who better to keep an eye on him then me?”

He pondered your statement for a moment. “I do not believe he would listen to you.”

You shrugged and moved your hand from his arm. “I don’t think he would either, but I’m stronger, faster, and more powerful. If he doesn’t like what I have to say then so be it. I won’t let him hurt anyone Castiel, if I have to block his grace, then I will.”

“Can you do that?” he looked at you again with his head tilted.

“Well, I hid from angels, demons, and God for thousands of years. I have powers that God only intrusted to one of us,” you smirked slightly.

He nodded in understanding. “What do you need me to do?"

“I need you to schedule a little meet up with the Winchesters,” you put your hand in your pocket as you watched him ponder everything you’ve said.

“Why?” he asked dumbfounded.

“Well, they’re the ones who locked him away and I need to make sure they won’t try to stop me. Not to mention I think it’s high time they met the oldest archangel, don’t you think?” you held out your other hand with the palm face up and shrugged your shoulder.

“Alright, I will speak with them about meeting with you,” he paused as he thought of something. “What of Michael?”

“What do you mean?”

“Will you be releasing him too?” he asked earnestly.

“No,” you paused with a deep sigh. “I’m only going to deal with one of them at a time. Plus Lucifer has spent enough time in that thing. I need to confront him about Gabriel too, wouldn’t go well with them both deciding to scream at me or the other person. If you haven’t noticed, they’re very dysfunctional.”

“I have one more concern about your plan,” he voiced, putting his hands in his trench coat pockets, looking out in the distance.

“Which would be?”

“Nick, his old vessel was destroyed. He wouldn’t be able to return to earth without a new one,” he stated.

You pursed your lips in thought. “I’ll create one, or recreate Nick.”

Castiel nodded reluctantly. “And how can I trust that you will not hurt anyone or let him roam free without boundaries.”

You scoffed at the accusation. “Because I have lived on earth longer than any other being. I care about humanity and what it has to offer. He’s my brother but I will not hesitate to lock him back up if he tries to start any form of problems,” he frowned at you. “You have my word Castiel. My word is my bond, it always has been and you know this.”

He glanced at you and nodded briefly before flying away. You only could assume it was to speak with the Winchesters like you had asked of him. Turning away from where you had been once looking at the other angel, you walked back over to look over the city you were in. The streets were busy with people commuting to work. You could only hope that what you were doing was the right choice. You knew that Lucifer would be angry at you for leaving the way you did, you were the one person he had to trust. You abandoned him just like God did.

Running your hand over your jaw you took one more look at the city before flying away.

 

...

 

Your feet landed on a hard cement floor in front of a large barred cage. Crossing your arms you walked over to it, looking inside you saw two of the people you cared for most, Michael and Lucifer. Neither of them had noticed you appear near their prison, and if they had they probably thought of you as another hallucination. “Bars are quite unbecoming of you both,” you said flatly looking at their tired forms.

Michael looked in your direction first, not believe his eyes. “(Y/N)?”

“Shut up Michael, it’s just another mind game played by the cage,” Lucifer huffed in annoyance.

Michael squinted his vessels blue eyes before looking down at his feet. “I’m afraid not Luci,” you smirked slightly as you saw him look in your direction.

“No, you can’t be real,” he growled and moved quickly to the side of the cage you were standing on.

“Oh, I’m very real. And very pissed with both of you,” you glared at his ice cold eyes.

He swallowed thickly and took a step back from the cage. “You left, you were dead. You can’t be here.”

“I did leave, but I was never dead,” you tsked and stepped closer to the cage. “Unsupervised children,” you scoffed. “That’s what you both were, the moment I left you acted out,” you looked directly at Lucifer. “And you decided to play soldier,” you said as you moved your gaze back to Michael, noticing he still hadn’t looked up at you.  

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t have run away from your problems,” Lucifer scoffed.

You smiled crookedly at him before nodding your head. “Yes, in a way I did. I lived a normal human life for a very long time. I realized it was a wrong thing to do, but at the time I didn’t understand how much heaven needed me. I thought maybe you all would grow up and learn that free will existed. That you didn’t have to do everything daddy dearest said, but look at how well that went.”

“He threw me from heaven for loving him too much,” Lucifer hissed.

“Be that as it may, humans are not abominations Lucifer,” you sneered at him. “Most of them are more pure than us, god's first. Of course there are some bad seeds, but what species doesn’t have them?” you raised your eyebrow at him in question.

“If you’re really here, why are you just here to criticize our actions?” he crossed his arms, glaring at you.

“Well, I wanted my family back. Especially since two of my brothers are dead along with many other noble angels,” you shrugged. “I stood back for to long, I believe you’ve suffered in the cage long enough. However, Michael needs a little more time to understand the feeling.”

“What?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow in question before looking at his older brother.

“I’m going to release you from the cage and leave Michael for a bit longer, at least until I’m sure we won’t have a repeat of previous actions. Which I highly doubt considering I can easily put you back in here as I can take you out,” you put your hands in your pockets and pursed your lips. “I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself.”

“Why?” he scoffed.

“Because you were once good, one of the best angels I had ever met. You are my brother and I love you, but I also value human life,” you sighed. “But I will not hesitate to put you back if I feel you will do harm on this world.”

“You can’t expect me to do that, they’re disgusting,” he grimaced at the thought.

You looked down at your feet briefly before looking back up at him. “Lucifer,” you paused and softened your face at how physically exhausted he looks. “Please, I want my brother back.”

He sighed deeply and looked down at his hands. “You won’t leave me again?”

“Never,” you smiled at him. “I need to recreate your vessel and make sure that the Winchesters will allow you to stay on earth, and then you will be released.”

“And what of our brother,” he said looking at his delirious brother who had started rocking back and forth.

You sighed softly. “I cannot release you both in fear of retaliation and the fact no one would allow you both to walk earth or heaven. At least until you have proven yourselves changed. You have a lot to answer to, including what you did to Gabriel,” you gave him a hard look.

He nodded and ran a hand over his face. “Alright, sister,” he paused and closed his eyes. “If you can get those idiots to agree to let me walk free, then you have a deal.”

“One more thing,” you softened your look once more.

“Which would be?” he said irritated.

“I would need to put a blocker on your grace, at least until I can trust you won’t do anything idiotic,” you gave him an apologetic look.

“Of course,” he sighed. “Fine, just as long as I’ll still have some of it to use.”

“I would never leave you powerless like that, you would have the grace level of a regular ranked angel,” you pointed at Michael. “And when I do release him, he will as well.”

“Well, get to it then,” Lucifer groaned.

“I will see you soon brother,” you smiled softly at your little brother before flying off again.

 

…

 

“No, no, no, no,” Dean paused glaring daggers at Castiel. “Did I mention no.”

“Dean, you don’t understand what this means for us,” Castiel stated gruffly, looking back at him sternly.

“And what does it mean exactly?” Sam asked, looking at the angel and his brothers confrontation.

“(Y/N) is one of the most powerful beings in existence, next to God and Amara,” he looked at Sam, his face softening slightly.

“So if that’s the case, definitely no. Besides, if she is as powerful as you say, why are we just now hearing about her,” Dean scoffed and went to pour another glass of whiskey, sitting down at the war room table of the bunker.

“She left heaven long before God, and even before Lucifer fell. She hated the fighting and when she couldn’t stop them she left. Most of us believe that Lucifer retaliated because she left, there is no real way to prove this though,” Castiel spoke sternly. “I know her well to understand she wishes no harm to come to the human race, she just wants her family back. You of all people should understand that.”

“Then why wait so long?” Sam spoke flatly, opening his laptop to what Castiel only assumed was to do research.

“She wanted them to learn from their mistakes, she never gave up on them though. Now she wants to help, because obviously they need it. As I told you, she plans to block their grace so they cannot harm anyone, but she would leave enough so no one could harm them. She was the first angel to understand free will,” he looked directly at Sam. “And if you wish to find out more information about her, you will not find it in any website or book. She is older then everything besides God and Amara, when she left she made sure no one knew what or where she was. She didn’t want anyone to know who she was.”

“Sounds like she was running from her problems,” Dean huffed out a dry laugh, drinking his whiskey in one go. “If she releases either of those monsters, we’re going to put them back. Enough said.”

“Perhaps you should reconsider,” you said softly, walking into the war room from the hallway you appeared in.

Dean jumped from being startled and knocked over his nearly empty bottle of whiskey as he stood quickly. “What the hell?”

Sam quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it in your direction, standing defensively. “Who are you?”

You smirked at them both before turning your attention to Castiel. “Are they always so jumpy?”

Dean quickly pulled his angel blade from the table where it had been left. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

You tsked softly and walked towards the table. “Language Dean, it’s not polite to swear at people you know,” you smiled at him softly as you walked past.

“I don’t give a fuck, answer the questions,” he growled.

You moved your hand in their directions and they suddenly couldn’t move. “If you’ve been listening to your angel here, you’d know who I am all to well. I’m guessing he skipped the part where you can’t kill me,” you shrugged and took a seat at the end of the table, kicking your feet up on top of it.

Dean growled and tried to lunge for you. “You bitch.”

“Shh,” you chuckled. “I’m not here to hurt anyone, the fact you can’t move is more for your own protection. If you were to attack me, I wouldn’t really appreciate it.”

“You’re (Y/N)?” Sam breathed out softly, dropping his gun to his side.

“Ding ding ding,” you smiled at him. “You deserve a cookie,” he gave you an annoyed look. “Perhaps another time then,” you shrugged.

You moved your hand in Sam's direction, freeing him from your hold but leaving Dean as is. “Uh, thanks,” he gave you a confused look.

“I know you’re not as shoot first ask questions later as your brother Sam, so you can move but he can’t until I know he won’t try and stab me,” you grinned up at Dean, who huffed out in annoyance. “Oh calm down pretty boy, I won’t be here long.”

“Well we already told Cas the same thing I’m about to tell you, we’re not going to let you release Lucifer or even Michael,” he practically snarled at you.

“I’m afraid I’m not giving you a choice,” you waved your arm over the table, making a new bottle of whiskey appear and a clean glass. “I’m merely trying to negotiate peace. The result is simple, you boys leave my brothers alone and they leave you alone. I’m sure Castiel already told you I plan to block their grace, so they wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.”

“And why should we believe you?” Dean glared daggers into you.

“I’m not asking you to believe me, I’m asking you to believe your friend,” you motioned your head in the direction of Castiel as you poured yourself a drink. “I thought however you of all people understood, that you would do anything for family. Especially your little brother.”

“There’s one difference,” he looked at you and smirked.

“And what might that be?” you raised your glass to your lips slowly, watching his eyes follow your movement.

“My brother isn’t a douche bag angel hell bent on killing everyone on earth,” he looked at you smugly.

“Lucifer and Michael weren’t always like that you know,” you took a sip of your drink and looked back to Sam and Castiel, who stood silently watching you. “You guys don’t have to be so on edge, sure I could kill you all, but I won’t. I value life, unlike most things on earth,” you smiled at them fondly. “Besides, Castiel has always been one of my favorite angels.”

Castiel gave you a small smile and Sam nodded, both sitting down at the table with you. “My apologies,” Castiel said fondly.

You nodded at him before turning your attention back to the oldest Winchester. “My brothers have thought I was dead for a very long time Dean, I need to make things up to them. I wished to live a human life and I left those I loved in the process. After I left, God made things harder for the angels, Lucifer rebelled and Michael took over heaven in the name of our father. Which in my own opinion was just a huge temper tantrum. I love humans, I’ve even had my fair share of human lovers,” you smiled at the memory of your many loves.

“I call bullshit,” Dean said roughly, still trying to move from his spot.

“If I release you, do you promise not to stab me?” you looked at him sweetly.

He huffed and thought for a moment before nodding. “Fine, fine. Just let me move,” you moved your hand in his direction instantly freeing him. “And give me some of that,” he said eyeing your bottle of whiskey fondly.

You slid it over to him and smirked. “You remind me of someone I was once with you know.”

“Oh yeah,” he looked at you from the corner of his eye as he sat down, taking a swig straight from the bottle. “And how’s that?”

“You’re stubborn, annoying, angry, violent,” you paused listening to Sam snicker. “But you have one of the brightest souls I have ever seen, a big heart, and you would do anything to protect those you love.”

Dean choked on his whiskey slightly, not believing what you just said. “Well then.”

“Not to mention, you’re easy on the eyes and have a nice ass,” you winked at him before looking back at Castiel, not seeing how Dean's eyes widened comically.

“So if we agree to this,” Sam paused, trying not to laugh at Dean's dumbfounded expression.

“If, and it’s a big if,” Dean added, causing you to look back at him and grinned widely. His heart swelled in his chest at your expression, but he quickly shook it off.

“Go on,” you nodded.

“We need to at least keep an eye on him,” Sam said sternly.

“Well, we can arrange for him to stay here. You seem to have plenty of space, besides I’d rather him be somewhere safe. No one can no he was freed until I assure he won’t try anything rash,” you looked Sam in the eye. “And before you say ‘what if he goes dark side on us again’, I promise to you both that I will lock him back up in that cage myself. I love my family dearly, but I will not tolerate that type of behavior. You have my word, and my word is my law.”

Sam and Dean shared a stern look, speaking in a type of secret language that reminded you of when you were younger and still lived in heaven with your siblings. “Fine,” Dean grumbled when he finally looked away from his brother. “But no funny business,” he looked at you sternly.

You smiled brightly and looked to Castiel briefly before looking back at the brothers. Before either of them had time to process what had happened you were hugging Sam tightly, kissing his cheek. “Thank you,” you quickly moved over to Dean doing the same. “Thank you,” you smiled at them one more time before flying away.

“She’s way to affectionate to be an angel,” Dean smirked looking back at his brother.

“She did say she’s been on earth for a long time, has always known free will, not to mention her lovers,” Sam pursed his lips in thought. “Wonder how high that number would be.”

Castiel looked at Sam in thought. “Most likely hundreds, I assume far more than even Dean.”

At this Dean's jaw dropped slightly. “My kind of girl, if she wasn’t a winged dick.”

“I thought she was nice ish,” Sam shrugged.

Dean looked at the chair you were once sitting in thoughtfully. “Maybe,” he glanced back up at his best friend. “If this goes south it's all on you,” he pointed at Castiel.

“I know,” he smiled slightly at the thought of the Winchesters already being soft on the very powerful, very old archangel. “I know.”

 

…

 

Your feet hit the ground in Stull Cemetery, Kansas. Looking around you couldn’t help the small grin that crept onto your face. You were minutes away from really being reunited with one of your brothers. You sighed softly at the thought of leaving Michael in the cage, but it was punishment for his actions. Lucifer had been in there long enough, at least in your opinion, while Michael raised hell in heaven.

Walking towards the open plot of land in the middle of the cemetery, you raised your hand as you went. Giving life to the once dead plant life surrounding the unholy ground. “Soon brother,” you whispered to the air.

When you arrived to the center of the field you kneeled in the grass. You began to chant in Enochian, placing your hands on the ground in front of you. The earth started to shake slightly and you felt your grace come to full power, causing your eyes to glow a bright blue. The more you chanted the more power you felt coarse through your vessels veins. Your six bright golden wings appeared from your back, the ones that matched your little brother Gabriels. You knew you would never seen him again but at least you had this.

As a tear dropped down your cheek, at the thought of your fallen brothers and sisters, the ground began to open into a dark pit. “Rise,” you whispered. “Rise, the morningstar,” you said slightly louder.

The wind around you began to blow wildly, your vessels (Y/H/C) blew violently around your face. Your grace flowed from your hands into the ground, effectively finding Lucifer and allowing him access to leave, also blocking parts of his own grace with yours. You used your grace to help recreate Nicks vessel, making sure it would be strong enough to hold him.

Closing your eyes tightly you felt the wind calm down, almost to an earlier dead quiet. The ground shut closed and your grace began to pull itself back. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes and began to cry at the sight in front of you.

There stood where the hole had once been was Lucifer. You stood slowly and watched as had his back towards you. When he turned around and saw you, is icey blue eyes gleamed with happiness. You both ran to each other and embraced tightly when you met in the middle, tears streaming down your cheeks as he began to tear up slightly too. 

“Brother.”


	2. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More detail into the readers past in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by a high demand, I started writing this a few weeks ago and finally had the energy to finish it. I'm behind with everything I've been working on and for that I am very sorry. I love you all and I appreciate your patience with this and Abomination. My work schedule is crazy with the holidays and luckily I had a few days off to write this. Enjoy!

_-Flashback-_  
_You couldn’t help but smile as you watched over heaven. Everything had been running smoothly since your father decided not to meddle further in your existence. No one else knew some of the things he did when he created heaven and earth. You were his first, his most precious of creations, but he knew you weren’t as happy as you could have been. So he chose to create Michael, originally the idea had been that he would be your “mate”. You however never saw him as such, you saw him as a brother, not that you knew the term of endearment yet. Displeased by your rejection of his gift, he created Lucifer. You tried to accept your fathers gifts, but being able to make your own choices and do as you pleased made it impossible to care for either angels as more than brothers. His final attempt at creating a mate ended with Raphael, but when you finally snapped at him he quickly apologized and stopped, allowing you to care for your new found family as it was. You were their sister and that was that. Your father saw how happy you were even as you all were and made a choice to ask you what you wanted rather than attempt at choosing for you. When you said that what you had made you happy and you liked this odd little family you had, he chose to create Gabriel. He was different, a goofy bundle of joy that graced you with his bubbly presence constantly. You chose to believe he followed you around because he loved you, but you had assumptions that he was created to do so anyways. His grace was similar to yours, on a much smaller scale and his wings were golden in color, much like your own. He was simply beautiful, and even if they were created for you, not that anyone ever knew, you wanted them each to have their own choices._

_Soon after the creation of the other Archangels, your father created the others. You lead your brothers and sisters to the best of your ability, having free will was something you cherished though. Out of all the angels, only you were made without an agenda. Your father created them with purpose, whether to be soldiers or slaves, you didn’t know yet._

_Michael became your second in command when your father appointed you the leader of them all. Him being second oldest only made sense after all. He was the perfect little soldier, he knew it and so did everyone else. He made sure your orders and most importantly your father's orders were carried out correctly. He hated when things went wrong and would easily let his anger over take him. His idea of free will was how he would decide on carrying out and order, as long as it was carried out in the most effective way possible. He had an attitude in which if you asked him to jump, he would reply “how high?” You loved him dearly but you knew that his dedication and need for fathers approval would be his downfall._

_Lucifer was your best friend, if you were to put a title on who he was to you. You of course still considered him your brother, he was just the closest to you then the others were. The others were jealous of the was you two were. You could actually speak to one another without disagreeing on much of anything, at least until your father created humans. He was the only one of your brothers and sisters who knew at least a shred of free will. It physically hurt you when your father and your brothers would persecute him without proper cause. One mistake and he was the outcast of the family, no matter how much you tried to get them to see truth, they never did. He was misunderstood and you always did your best to make sure he felt he was loved. Even with all of the hate he had endured from our own family._

_Raphael was another one of your fathers perfect little soldiers, although you never quite took him seriously. Of all your brothers he was the one you never quite got along with. He liked to undermine your authority, which you wouldn’t mind too much because he would be using his own choice to do so, but he would choose to make horrible decisions. They would normally end up in angels getting hurt in horrible ways. You tried your hardest to accept him into your heart, but with the horrible choices he had always seemed to make, he wasn’t your favorite brother by far._

_Gabriel was your baby brother for sure. He was a very power archangel but you only ever saw him as your kid brother. You loved him very dearly and were often called his mother rather than his sister. If someone said you coddled him, you wouldn’t necessarily deny it either. No matter how old he had gotten, you would still often baby him. He was the only angel you would often times show affection to, which most of your siblings saw that as weakness. You just couldn’t help it, out of you many siblings he was the one that resembled you the most and seeing him would always make your heart swell with joy._

_“Sister,” you were brought out of your thoughts by the stern voice of your brother Michael. “Is everything alright?”_

_“Certainly,” you turned to face him as he walked over to you. “I just wanted to appreciate the calmness of the day,” you moved your hand in the direction of where you had been looking before. You both stood on a balcony of a building that looked over the garden your father had recently created to hold his newest creation. “Heaven has been so peaceful lately, I almost cannot believe it.”_

_He nodded curtly at you and walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the garden. “Yes, I fear that it may not last.”_

_You sighed but nodded, turning back towards the railing. “It never does,” you said softly as you leaned on the rails. “May I ask you something brother?”_

_“Of course,” he looked at you with an eyebrow raised._

_“Do you ever wish that we could live like them?” you nodded your head in the direction of the garden._

_He laughed slightly and shook his head. “Of course not, they’re practically hairless apes (Y/N).”_

_You smirked slightly. “You sound like Luci,” no matter how much they would always deny it, Michael and Lucifer thought similarly. They fought like cat and mouse, but deep down you knew they loved each other dearly._

_“Yes, however I don’t refuse to love them. They are quite disgusting, but I do not wish them harm,” he scowled at the mention of the younger archangel. “But why do you ask me this?”_

_You shrugged. “I just get tired of playing peace maker between our own brothers and sisters. Everyone has different ideals on how to run things, but they can’t seem to use peaceful ways to resolve this. Including Raphael,” you pursed your lips in thought. “Sometimes I would like to just run away, but alas, I cannot. There is too much for me to see over here,” you stood straight and placed your hand on his shoulder. “I must oversee training this afternoon, I will see you later brother.”_

_He looked slightly saddened by your sudden exit plan but his face quickly transformed back into a blank mask. “Of course sister, take care.”_

_You smiled at him and nodded before leaving him abruptly. Within the blink of an eye you were in a large white room filled with angels, soldiers. They were stood in military fashion, backs straight and in lines. Younger angels were in front while the most seasoned were stood in the back. “Good afternoon young ones,” you said loudly, walking in front of them with your hands behind your back. “Many of you here will be among the rankings of our warriors, others may be lucky enough to be placed in higher rankings. Others may not be so lucky. God created us each with purpose, and in being here you will learn yours,” you stopped in front of one of the older angels, looking him directly in the eyes. “Some of you may even become God's most trusted,” he continued to hold your gaze, which was bold considering who you were. Smirking to yourself, you stepped closer to him. Being in your vessel made you smaller then him, his standing well over 6’ foot. “What is your name angel?” you said coldly, not letting any of your emotions seep through. You were seen as the fearless leader, even if the other archangels knew different. You were to be emotionless and cold amongst the younger leveled angels._

_His posture remained straight as his deep voice answered your question. “Gadreel.”_

-Present-  
Walking down the hall of the bunker, you sighed. You had been staying in the bunker with your brother, Lucifer, for about a month now and seemed to be getting nowhere with him. You were currently on your way to stop yet another argument that had begun to get heated between your brother and the older Winchester brother.

“STAY OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!” you heard Dean yell. Great, now what did you brother do. You knew you could have just flew into the room, but decided against it because it probably was just another pointless fight.

Walking into the library you saw Dean with his back towards you and Lucifer just shrug nonchalantly. You could only see his back but the older Winchester looked as though he was going to burst with anger. His shoulders were heaving and he nearly looked like he was shaking. You cleared your throat, causing both men to look at you. Your brother smiled at you sweetly and Dean's face seemed to go red, at least redder than it had been in anger. He reminded you almost of a cherry tomato. “Hello boys,” you said as you leaned against the frame of the entrance. “Sam told me you two were getting into it again, care to tell me why?”

Dean looked at Lucifer quickly and scowled, while Lucifer just smirked. “Well,” your brother drawled out.

Dean glared daggers at him before turning back to you. “He keeps using his powers to invade my head,” he huffed loudly.

You looked at your brother and rolled your eyes. “What have I told you about minding your own business Luci,” you cocked your eyebrow waiting for him to answer.

Lucifers smirked immediately fell from his face when you said his nickname in front of someone other than family. “Not to do it,” he scoffed.

“Exactly,” you pinched the bridge of your nose. “So, why did you do it?”

His smirked instantly reappeared and he walked over to you. “Oh well, I overheard him having a conversation with our baby brother. I just wanted to make sure the information was true. I’m just looking out for everyone,” he shrugged.

You looked over at Dean and saw him visibly freeze. You were never one who liked to enter someone's mind without permission because you always hated it when people would invade your own privacy. “Care to share with the class?” you moved your gaze back to your brother.

Lucifer opened to answer but was interrupted by Dean. “Nope, it’s nothing,” he smiled grimly and walked over to the fallen angel. “We’re okay, right buddy. Just a little misunderstanding,” he gave Lucifer a stern look.

“Lucifer?” you watched as Lucifer took a moment to think about how he would answer.

“What he said,” Lucifer knew better then to anger you, if Dean gave you more of a reason to punish him, it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Alright then,” you pursed your lips and looked at them both questioning. “No more mind reading then, or else I’ll block the rest of your grace,” you gave Lucifer a stern look and turned to walk away. You heard Dean sigh loudly but chose to ignore it. “I will return later, behave,” he said to them both.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, walking after you when you walked away.

“I have business to take care of in heaven,” you continued to walk, not looking at him.

“Ah,” he nodded and tried to keep up with you. You walked fast even for someone with long legs. “Anything particular?”

You sighed and stopped walking, turning abruptly towards the green eyed hunter. “Look, Dean. I appreciate the curiousity, but I’m afraid that it is my business,” you watched as he looked down at his feet when he stopped next to you. “If it makes you feel better, it’s nothing dangerous. Just what you may call a check in, there is somethings I need to clear up. It’s been a long time since I’ve returned to my home,” you placed your hand on his arm and smiled at him. “I should only be a few days, at most. I can send Castiel to check on our brother later to assure he hasn’t been to much of a thorn in your side.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, trying not to look you in the eye. He was relieved Lucifer didn’t tell you about what he saw in his mind, if you found out he was sure you’d laugh at him. Over the month you and your brother had stayed with them, he had developed a crush on you. He wasn’t sure when exactly it had developed but it made it hard for him to function around you without getting flustered. “Well-uh, just stay safe,” he looked at you and smiled.

“I’m probably the most dangerous thing out there, other then my father and aunt, but dangerous nonetheless. But thank you,” you placed your hand on his cheek and stood on your toes, kissing his cheek. You watched as his face turned bright red, spreading even to his ears.

Before he even had the chance to react you vanished, flying to heaven. You landed in one of your favorite places to go in heaven. It was the personalized heaven of a little girl named Lila. She had died at the age of 9, unfortunately the victim of domestic violence. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t actually been to heaven since you left, you just came secretly. No one knew of your presence because you kept it hidden, much like your father would do when he wished to be alone.

Lila’s heaven was her memory of going to the park with her father before he passed away. You had learned she was about 8 when it took place. There were flower bushes practically everywhere and a playground in sight that she would play on while her father watched. Often pushing her on the swing. It always hurt you to think about, it was years ago when she passed and you wished you could’ve saved her. Her soul was innocent and pure, she deserved to live a long life, but at least the man who shot her was burning in hell.

You watched as the little girl ran across a nearby field into her father's arms. ‘At least she had her family with her’ you thought to yourself and quickly left to leave them in peace.

You arrived in main office of heaven, looking around you were greeted by Castiel sat at the desk in the center. “Hello, sister,” you smiled at the seraph you left in charge.

“Hello Castiel,” he smiled back at your used of his full name.

“I did not expect a visit,” he stood from where he sat and moved towards you.

“Yes, well,” you paused and pulled him into a hug. “I figured I would check in and see if things were running smoothly.”

He embraced you back lightly, obviously still not used to the physical contact. “Things are going very well,” he pulled away from you. “How are things with the Winchesters and our brother?”

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “I honestly can’t tell anymore, things were much easier when the only things we had to worry about were other angels,” you said remembering back to your time staying in heaven.

“Well,” Castiel shrugged, smirking at you. “One angel in particular.”

_-Flashback-_

_“Gadreel, I must say that I am very pleased with your improvements,” you eyed the other angel up, while walking towards him. “Father must really believe so as well,” you smiled at him fondly, thinking about how much he had improved since you had been introduced to the younger angel. He quickly became not only your most trusted friend, but also your father's most trusted angel, besides you of course. The difference between him and all the other angels in heaven was that he believed in what was truly right, not just because you or anyone else said so. He was also smart and very strong, he had become one of your strongest soldiers, but a part of you knew that he meant more to you than all of that. You stopped acting like a hardass with him after a short time of training individually, orders directly from your father. You found yourself growing closer to the angel, even to the point of feeling an emotion you couldn’t quite describe. You felt human with him._

_“Thank you, (Y/N),” he smiled at you as he noticed you walking towards him. “Do you really think so highly of me though?” he cocked an eyebrow at you._

_“Of course I do,” you said as you now stood directly in front of him. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” you smirked at him._

_“You know,” he paused, reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind your ear. “If father knew what we do during our private trainings, he wouldn’t think so kindly of me. We’re practically breaking one of heaven's rules.”_

_Stepping close enough for your chest to press against his, you looked him in the eye. “I’m the one who made most of those rules you know. I’ve told you many things over the years,” you paused, running your hand up his arm. “The archangels were practically made for me, but I didn’t want them,” you shrugged. “You are the only one who I would ever wish to know more, intimately. Much like Adam and Eve,” you felt your cheeks heat up at the admittance of your feelings._

_Cupping your cheek he leaned forward slightly. “I believe I feel the same way,” he turned his head and looked around briefly. You both stood at the gate of the garden, were he had been trusted to guard by your father. Most angels knew not to bother coming to the garden because only very select angels were allowed inside, you and Gadreel included._

_“Must we be so cautious every time?” you laughed slightly. Reaching up you placed your hand on his cheek, making him look at you. “No one will see us, no one dares come down here after the last angel to disobey was locked away in our prison.”_

_“No one but the other archangels and father,” he scowled slightly._

_“You let me worry about them,” you shrugged and moved your hand to the back of his neck. “Lucifer and Gabriel will just encourage this, Raphael just won’t care. Michael is the only one we really have to worry about having backlash from. Father, well he did want me to find a mate once upon a time, and if you would have me,” you paused looking down. “I’d like it to be you.”_

_There was a moment of silence that made you worry for what seemed like the first time in your thousands of years of life. “I would love nothing more,” he whispered barely loud enough for you to hear him. Biting your bottom lip, you looked up at him. He ran his thumb across your lip and nodded his head, his smile reaching his eyes. You watched as he continued to lean closer, until his lips were only a breath away from yours. “Am I doing this correctly?”_

_Nodding you leaned forward and connected your lips together in a sweet passionate kiss. In all your years of life you had never experienced something so innocent and yet so powerful. You didn’t know when you had closed your eyes, only realizing it when you felt his arms snake around your waist. They felt strong and warm against you, something you never would have expected. You were stronger then him and more powerful then him, and yet you felt the safest you had ever been in his arms. You decided then and there, no matter what happened, he was home to you. Whether it was in heaven or anywhere else in existence, he was home and together you could be human._

-Present-

“You know, I don’t really appreciate you bringing that up,” you said to the younger man sternly. “It’s a whole can of worms I don’t want to open and think about.”

“What?” Castiel asked with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side.

“Just,” you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Nevermind,” you cleared your throat. “Do you have the reports I asked you to get on the prison?”

“Right, yes,” his face quickly changed back into one of a seriousness. “I got them first thing when I arrived, but with trying to run heaven for the time being I didn’t have time to get them to you.”

“I perfectly understand,” you said as you watched as he walked behind the desk and pulled a stack of papers from the desk. “I used to be the person to do, well everything.”

“And a wonderful job you did,” he sighed and reached over the desk to hand you the papers. “Can I asked why you asked for those?”

Taking the papers you began to flip through them. “I’d prefer you not to, but if you must know I want to take note of all of the angels still locked away.”

“You mean him, don’t you?” he raised an eyebrow at you.

“You know what,” you groaned and slammed the papers on the table. “If I didn’t like you, I would have smote you already.”

“Sure you would,” he pursed his lips and watched you carefully. “You may have acted like a brute when you were commander, but I know you’ve never been that type.”

Squinting your eyes at him you slowly grabbed the stack again. “Someone had to put the fear of God into them, considering he himself was rarely around after creating you lot.”

“So why do you care so much about checking on him?” he paused. “And don’t say you’re not because I know you are.”

Rolling your eyes at the young angel you stuck the papers between your arm and side. “He was important to me.”

“Important how? I mean, I know of your private trainings to prepare him to guard the garden, but other then that I’m stumped,” he looked you in the eye as he said each word carefully.

Glaring at him you sighed, you knew you couldn’t hide everything from him and you were never one to lie. “He and I were mates.”

“You were mates?” he asked monotonously.

“Yes, and before you say anything, we weren’t breaking any rules. We were both angels for one and two, if there were rules against things being together that were created by the same being, he wouldn’t have created Adam and Eve like he did. Humans wouldn’t exist. In a way, all of it is just one big incestual train, which is grosser than me being with him. Why do you think the archangels were created to begin with,” you shrugged.

“They were created as warriors for heaven,” he said as a matter of factly.

“Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael were attempts at creating a mate for me,” you sighed. “He gave up when I told him I didn’t want them like that, they were all just brothers to me. Gabriel was practically like my own son, not that he would have ever admitted that. God created him in the image of me for that purpose. The rest of the angels were created to be soldiers, but not them.”

“I feel like my entire existence has been a lie,” he looked down at his hands, almost like a kicked puppy.

“You were told what you were because none of them wanted to face the idea of rejection. Why do you think Lucifer tricked Gadreel into letting him into the garden?” you sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “Michael was the one who locked him up, along with Raphael. Gabe was the only one that really never cared. I thought that Lucifer wouldn’t have cared either, which is why I never hid it from him,” you paused and rubbed your hand against your cheek. “When I left heaven, I tried to get him to come with me, but he refused saying his duty was to heaven. I was in love with a simple angel and yet his duty was to our father, I was wrong about him.”

_-Flashback-_

_“Why won’t you come to earth with me? We could live like humans and enjoy a simple life rather than be pawns in heaven,” you said with a large smile on your face as you hung onto your lover's arm. “We could even create our own family, wouldn’t that be spectacular.”_

_“Ignorant dreams my love,” he said back flatly, looking straight ahead. You had been walking in a field of heaven, filled with rose bushes and tall willow trees. It was your favorite place to meet him when he didn’t need to guard the garden._

_You scoffed. “How are they ignorant?”_

_He turned his head to look at you and stopped walking. “Our place is here in heaven, not on earth. Our duty is to father.”_

_Pulling away from him, you looked at him in disbelief. “You mean to tell me that you would rather spend an eternity standing in front of a gate then with me?”_

_“There is no reason why we cannot do both,” he looked at you with his brow furrowed. “Why do you not wish to stay a perform the duties our father asks of us?”_

_“Our duties?” you scoffed and walked away from him a bit. “Our duties don’t mean anything if our father simply doesn’t care.”_

_“How could you say that?” he asked, raising his voice._

_“Because it’s true. For thousands of years we’ve been doing as we’re told, I wish to do something for myself. I did what he wanted and I hated it, and then I found my mate. I love you Gadreel, please say that you’ll come with me. I can’t be here anymore to watch our brothers fight an endless battle. He wants a war Gad, a war no one will survive. It may take a long time for it to happen but he wants them to practically rip each other to shreds. I can’t watch this and they won’t put a stop to it themselves,” you practically pleaded with him._

_He shook his head and looked down. “I’m sorry my love, I must stay. I must protect his creation.”_

_Nodding to yourself you could feel your chest hurt. “Who am I kidding, you were made to please him. You’ll never choose me, even if your life depended on it,” you looked up at him with teary eyes, trying your hardest not to break down in front of him. “Consider this,” you motioned between the two of you. “Done.”_

_“(Y/N), my love,” he walked towards you with his arms outstretched. “No, you can stay and we can be together.”_

_Shoving his hands away. “Are you mad?” you threw your hands up. “We can never truly be together without backlash from practically every angel in heaven, we’ve hidden from everyone for hundreds of years. I’m tired of pretending not to have feelings. I’m tired of pretending I don’t have my own wants and needs. He didn’t make me like you or them, I thought you were different like me,” you sobbed. “This was a mistake, good luck with your duties Gadreel. Tell my brothers I said goodbye, okay?” you felt a tear run down your cheek as you looked at the angel you loved one last time._

_Before he could respond and reach you in time, you vanished leaving him and heaven behind for good. You got to live your normal life, just without your home. No one understood the real reason you left and many believed you were dead. You made sure no one could ever find you, only Gadreel knew the truth behind your disappearance and he never told anyone. You only wished that he would have chosen to follow you, maybe he wouldn’t have been locked away for an eternity if he had._

-Present-

“So he chose to stay rather than go?” Castiel asked. You had both moved to sit in two desk chairs in the office you were in while you explained what had happened between you and the other angel.

“Pretty much, I was hurt and upset, so I just kinda left without explanation,” you shrugged. “Lucifer had apparently been watching us and heard what happened, he then thought it was a good idea to trick Gadreel. It was just a huge cluster fuck.”  
“And yet you’re willing to forgive him?” he tilted his head to the side, looking at you skeptically.

“Yes Cas, I am willing to forgive and forget. All of us, and I do mean all of us have made some pretty stupid mistakes and I’m prepared to be a bigger person,” you said pursing your lips.

Castiel stood suddenly and reached out his hand. “Alright, then let’s go see Gadreel.”

“What?” your eyes shot open wide as you looked up at him, standing quickly.

“You said you’re willing to forgive and forget, why not forgive Gadreel too?” he made a grabbing motion with his hand for you to take his.

“I’m willing to forgive him, it’s just not as simple,” you said chewing on your lip.

“It can be, especially if you’re going to forgive someone like Lucifer,” he shrugged and took your hand. “You could at least go and see him.”

Sighing you gripped his hand. “Fine.”

You were instantly transported into the hallway of the prison where all of heaven's prisoners were held. “Come on,” he said as he let go of your hand, walking straight ahead.

Quickly following behind him. “Are you sure about this?” you asked scratching your neck.

“Yes, I believe so,” he said sternly and continued to walk with you hot on his heels.

You soon found your way to a cell that had been inhabited. The person inside sat with their back facing you, you knew instantly it was your once beloved mate. Thinking back to the day you left heaven and him upset you, but you knew it was best for the situation. You weren’t in love with him any longer but you still cared deeply for the poor captive angel. Taking a deep breath you prepared yourself to speak with him.

“Hello, Gadreel,” you said flatly, much like you would have when you first had met him. You were his commander once more. He immediately turned to face Castiel and yourself, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Hello, sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any feedback or suggestions you may have.


End file.
